moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kora Deathwhisper
Lordaeronian}} |Row 2 title = Birth: |Row 2 info = Koraline Evelia Undercomb née Eberhardt December 17thth, -6 L.C. Lordaeron City, Lordaeron ---- |Row 3 title = Positions: |Row 3 info = Dame Knight ---- |Row 4 title = Affiliations: |Row 4 info = (Formerly) * (formerly) Ebon Blade}} Silver Hand}} (Formerly) (Formerly) ---- |Row 5 title = Relatives: |Row 5 info = Nathaniel Undercomb † (Husband) Theoresa Undercomb † Samantha Undercomb † Samael Undercomb † Maylynn Undercomb † Jaemes Undercomb † ---- |Row 6 title = Status: |Row 6 info = }} “Have you ever heard the saying ‘Vae Victis,’ Valythra?” Kora would ask after a moment of silence. “It is old Lordaeron for ‘suffering to the conquered,’ an apt saying for our view. The reason I didn’t wish to slaughter them all is because I wanted to revel in their suffering as they burned alive or as they watched their homes burn to the ground. Do you understand? This is my way of feeding, and it is beautiful, is it not? There is a form of suffering in being conquered and driven from your homes that comes from nowhere else. It is like a fine dessert that one only gets in a far away country, it is rare but awesome when it comes." ''- Kora Deathwhisper to Valythra Bloodmoon after the Conquering of Mirstone.'' Kora Deathwhisper is an active Human Death Knight of Lordaeronian descent. Once an integral part of the Ebon Blade's involvement in Northrend, the Knight's soul was ripped from her body in a small battle against a paladin of the Argent Crusade in Northrend. Her body lay dormant in Northrend for several years until accidentally reawakened by Horde adventurers. She now wanders Azeroth, following the call of war in order to sate her innate hunger. Originally a Paladin of the Silver Hand before its disbandment in the Third War, the Knight spent several years in the service of the Scarlet Crusade as a Captain until her untimely death at the hands of the Death Knight of Archerus during the beginning of their assault on New Avalon. Raised into undeath, the Knight's first foray was against The Argent Dawn at Light's Hope, where she and other Ebon Knights were subsequently freed from the Lich King's grasp. =Description= ---- Kora has long, fiery red hair that contrasts brightly with her dark Saronite armor and her cold, pale skin. It's clearly well taken care of, brushed and without knots, perhaps a sign that the woman is attempting to hold onto whatever is left of her humanity. The long locks frame a once pretty face that is now marred by dependent lividity, giving a hint to her position at her death. Her lips are somewhat dried and pale like the rest of her skin, and two, abnormally cold, blue eyes stare out from under her helmet or hood, like an eagle watching its prey. The female's body is usually covered by her heavy, thick saronite armor, hiding her body shape, and any deformities. On the off chance, she is seen without it, the woman retains her muscle from her former life, hardened by years of exercise and martial training. She has a normal body fat percentage for a woman and otherwise seems like she was a regular human when living. A large, gnarly scar would be seen just above her left breast, if seen without armor, indicative of a penetrating wound from a large weapon, likely a sword. The saronite armor the Knight wears is similar to the armor others of her order wear, complete with a dark aura that compliments her own. It is heavy, and a few inches thick, allowing the Knight to withstand most physical blows from the average being. There are little to no openings in the armor, and what isn't covered by saronite plate is protected by a saronite chainmail, and underneath, a thin leather, and then thin linen clothing. It is clear that the armor is well taken care of, another hint that she is attempting to keep her humanity. A single eerie runeblade hangs in its cold leather sheath on Koraline's back, producing a hollow and unnerving ring that vibrates and pulses every so often and when pulled from its scabbard. Those knowledgable in magic would understand this to be the frosty and deadly rune magics the Knight employs to fight her enemies. The weapon, similar to her armor, are kept in as pristine shape as possible, oiled and sharpened by hand and further so by the Knight's dark magic. =Personality= ---- Kora is usually as cold as her appearance and aura are. Although not outright rude, hateful, or spiteful, she does reserve her words for people she considers worthy. She may also not tell her entire life story if asked or may withhold information. Electing to remain silent, the Knight often doesn't have much to say and doesn't care much for politics or fighting with words, instead of allowing her swords and unnatural strength do the talking. The Knight usually appears aloof or distant and doesn't usually show warmth. Kora's loyalty is often difficult to gain, usually answering only the call of her desire and need to cause harm. But once given, it is hard to lose. =History= ---- The Beginning Kora was born into a wealthy family in Lordaeron City and lived a life of luxury as a Lady. Not one for fancy dresses and tea parties, the woman cared more for heavy armor, two-handed swords and the holy magic of the light in an attempt to prove she was just as strong as her older brother. Finding a place within the Silver Hand, the woman soon proved herself to her father, who granted her own little estate somewhere in northeastern Lordaeron, if only to rid himself of her incessant want to be equal to her brother, his only heir. Becoming a baroness was bittersweet for the Lady, who was now equal to her brother, but now tied to her land. Unable to continue her service with the Silver Hand, Koraline resigned herself to her estate and after hearing rumors of a new plague, began training her soldiers in the ways of the light as a precaution for the dark feeling that hung over Lordaeron. The Third War As the plague spread in Lordaeron, cities began to succumb, and so did Kora's doubts and fears that they would be able to survive the coming storm. Soon, her feelings proved to be true, and an enemy force known as the Scourge appeared. Kora and the soldiers of her estate fought tooth and nail for their home, but eventually were overran and forced to abandon their homestead. Angry, depressed and frustrated over the loss of her home and the betrayal of several of her brother and sisters in the Silver Hand, the Paladin with nothing left in her name, returned to the Silver Hand, along with the few remaining paladins she had in her name. Regrouping within Hearthglen, the Paladin's negative emotions festered within her, and along with the failures of the Silver Hand and their leadership, she found her faith lacking in what remained of the Order. Hearing tales of a new Order built on the desire to destroy every remnant of the Scourge from Lordaeron, Kora took what paladins of her estate she could and left for the Scarlet Crusade. Finding her purpose once again in the Crusade, Kora dedicated herself to the eradication of all forms of undead. Still carrying the name of Undercomb, the Paladin would soon find a reason to discard it. Her father, who'd head heard of the plague before it had spread, had moved their estate south to the Kingdom of Stormwind in order to protect their family, their power, and their holdings, leaving Kora to fend for herself. Receiving the news in the form of a written letter that did not contain her father's handwriting, the Crusader learned of his death from old age and her younger brother's subsequent rise to power as head of the family. In anguish over her father's death, the Crusader sent a letter in reply and told her brother of the loss of her estate by the Scourge, and her return to the Silver Hand, and then the Scarlet Crusade. Weeks went by before a response was given by courier, and in the end, the response only carried a few sentences. It spoke of how disappointed Samael was in her failures, and that he would never allow such a fanatic to carry the Undercomb name, and thus stripped her of all her titles, rights and inheritance and cast her from the family. Now having truly lost everything the Paladin held dear, she had nowhere else to turn but the Crusade and dedicated herself to the Crusade and destruction of all things undead. Wrath of the Lich King A few years passed before the Lich King reappeared, and the dark shadow of Archerus loomed over the Scarlet Enclave, and soon the battle against the undead Scourge would begin again as the Scarlet Crusade began its battle against the untold numbers of Scourge that poured from the necropolis. One of the first to battle, Kora used her fervent hatred of all things undead and the Holy Light to kill as many of the undead minions of the Lich King as she could. Unfortunately, the Paladin was soon overwhelmed by the sheer number of undead thralls and fell to the blade of one of Scourge at the beginning of the invasion. Kora lay in a pool of her own blood for several hours until the Scarlet Crusade had been all but destroyed in the Enclave, her body beginning to decompose and dependant lividity creeping in. The last thing she felt was the cold steel of the blade piercing her body, and her life force ebbing away as she died. Kora would then awaken on the dark, gloomy halls of Archerus, a feeling of conflict and hatred deep within her soul as if something wasn't right. Immediately clad in Saronite armor, given a runeblade and sent through several trials, the newly created Death Knight would find herself in service to the very thing she swore to destroy. Echoes of emotions past would poke through the cloudy haze that was the Knight's mind, only to be pushed away as she sought to serve her new master. The Assault on Light's Hope Chapel would be the first and the last time she used her powers for the Lich King. When her will was freed from Arthas, the knight would pledge herself to the Ebon Blade. Now fighting alongside those she may have once called brothers and sisters, the Knights of the Ebon Blade and the Argent Crusade turned their eyes to Northrend. There Kora would go, if only in search of the one thing this new shell longed for, the suffering of others. The Northrend Campaign Now finding herself in Northrend for some time as the war raged on, the Knight would come across someone who was near and dear to her: a paladin, who was a part of her family. The man begged and pleaded for her to see what she was, to bring some humanity back to the hollow shell that was once Kora. Devoid of emotion, the Knight drew her runeblade and attacked the annoyance that was the Paladin. Begrudgingly, the man was forced to fight to defend himself, and the battle between family members ended in a draw, the human paladin dead and Kora's soul severed from her by the paladin's holy prayers. The Awakening: A Cold Northern Wind The Death Knight remained in this comatose state for several years until the end of the Legion's third invasion, where her body was stumbled upon by a group of adventurers from the Horde. Believing her to be Forsaken, they made the decision to remove the Paladin's sword from her body, breaking the prayer and reuniting the soul with a shell. Awakening and finding herself disoriented, the Knight pulled her runeblade from the decayed corpse of her former lover and rejoined the world. Caring not for their success, the Knight elected to stay with the group of Horde adventurers, if only to state the burning desire within for the suffering of others. From the cold hard cold landscape of the Borean Tundra to the highest mountain in The Storm Peaks, and to deepest fjords in the Howling Fjords did they search and fight for the shards of an ancient portal key. Once reunited, the group ventured to Pandaria in search of an ancient titan keeper relic to destroy the key once and for all. The Bite of Winter Taking the long journey by boat, the group of adventurers soon reached the tranquil land of Pandaria. Shrouded in the cold bite of winter, the group made landfall in the Jade Forest and began their search for the relic they would use to destroy the portal key. Finding an old Lorewalker, the group soon discovered a lead and set off on their way. Trekking through the lands of Pandaria, the group soon found themselves deep within the Vale of Eternal Blossoms, within an old Mogu tomb. Braving traps and ancient spirits, the group soon found what they were searching for: an ancient titan keeper relic, a hammer used to forge the greatest of Mogu weapons. The Darkest Night Returning to Jade Forest, the group would find that their deepest fears had been realized. The village where they had deemed their base of operations had been attacked while they were gone and the reformed orb had been taken from under their noses, along with several of their companions. Questioning several of the Pandaren inhabitants of the village, the group learned that figures in dark robes and armor had attacked the village under the guise of night, killed many and took others and their orb. One of the villagers directed the group towards the mountains of Kun-lai Summit, and thus the group set off towards the mountains of Pandaria to prevent the opening of the portal. Arriving in Kun-lai Summit, the group would find the region shrouded in void magic, the sky darker than a moonless night. The hike up the mountain was long, difficult and fraught with battles and challenges and reaching the top of the mountain was a trial in and of itself. Finally making their way to the top, they would be greeted with a grisly sight. The ritual had begun several hours ago, and the priests of the cult had made strides in opening the way for their Old God master. Realizing what cataclysm awaited should they allow the portal to open, the group charged in, determined to end the dark ritual. Fighting for what seemed like hours, the group finally made their way to the portal where the key was destroyed just as the Old God Hak'sakala began to pull himself through the portal. With its power source destroyed, the portal collapsed in on itself and exploded with enough force to level a good portion of the mountain, scattering the party and ending their quest. Finding herself all but broken, the Knight used what dark magic she had at her command to repair a broken bone and torn flesh, gathered her runeblade and left the mountain. Return to the Alliance Returning to the Kingdom of Stormwind, the Knight would soon find herself in the culture of the Alliance once again. A startling change from what she was used to, the Knight wandered for several days until rumors of the Horde war machine reached her ears, and she turned her eyes towards the Home of the Night Elves, Kalimdor. Seeking only one thing, the Knight journeyed to Night Elven lands to sate the lusts that tormented her constantly. War of the Thorns The Knight would find herself deep within the heart of the War of Thorns, but not as a member of the Alliance there to aid the Kaldorei. The Knight came in order to sate the Hunger that was beginning to burn. It had been some time since the last battle she had with the Pilgrims, and her hunger was beginning to grow to be too much for the Knight. Finding her way to Kalimdor via the use of magics, the Knight would join the war at the furthest part of the Wildbend River, sweeping through Kaldorei and Horde alike, slaying whoever was unfortunate enough to be there. Raising the fallen to further continue the slaughter, the Knight would continue until her cravings were sated. Remnant of Lordaeron Returning from the War of the Thorns after the Burning of Teldrassil, the Knight would soon encounter the Remnant of Lordaeron. Seeing her countrymen attempting to rekindle what was left of Lordaeron struck a chord with the Knight, who offered her blade to Niklos of the Remnant. Liberation of Dinas Narfon The Bridge of Rhosyr With the group gathered, they set out toward the end of Rhosyr's Bridge. Immediately, Lorrin and Gaytheil noticed that the Forsaken guards seemed to be dozing off, very lax in their duty. With this knowledge, several ways of entering had been discussed. After several long minutes, they finally came to a decision: charging directly in. Colwyn went ahead to the lookout while the remaining group, including Kora, attacked the Forsaken along the bridge. A small group stayed behind for a time, planting bombs across the bridge. The battle began immediately, the Forsaken on the bridge were swiftly and immediately defeated, the group then moved into the town. The party fought bravely against several battalions of Forsaken that moved in at the sound of the alarm, very few receiving wounds in the process. Across the bridge, the bombs that had been planted begun going off. As the battle continued for several long minutes, the rest of the bombs continued going off, leaving the center to the land on the side of the town intact. The party continued fighting the remaining Forsaken within the town, ending with the Lieutenant who held out as long as possible. With the Forsaken forces defeated, the Faoladh arrived to hold down Rhosyr. Rhosyr's liberation had come, the first in hopefully many victories to come. The Attack on Aberffaw The night began with the volunteers and Faoladh making camp just below the incline toward Aberffraw. The weather changed from the rain and mist to snow. The Faoladh prepared for the upcoming battle as the volunteers caught up with one another and prepared themselves for battle. Syr Eddard called out for the group to follow Lord Lighthand's movement to begin the siege upon Dinas Narfon. As they neared the town, it was noticed that several bowman and footsoldiers where much more alert than the previous battle, and thus the battle begun. The volunteers took quick work to jump in, while the Faoladh moved into the Forsaken Cavalry with a strong first blow. The Forsaken line was breaking and pushed back in a meek attempt. One by one the Forsaken calvary began to slowly fall to the Faoladh while the volunteers inside Aberffraw took down the guards and bowmen within. With the Seargent dead, even the Faoladh were victorious against the cavalry, Gaytheil removed the flag from the center of the town. The volunteer forces pulled off another victory and more forces began moving around the keep of Dinas Narfon in the distance. The Siege of Dinas Narfon The evening started with the roar of the soldiers as they shouted 'For Lord Lighthand, for Caerfyrddin, and for the Cerniw we will prevail!' The energy along the camp grew and each soldier, volunteers included, climbed onto their mounts and began following into Syr Brandon. A large portion of Forsaken forces had formed up outside the walls. Seen in the distance, the Dread-Captain Mikhail stood, a rallying cry for the Dark Lady coming from the Forsaken under his command. With this rallying cry, the Forsaken rushed forward and the battle for Dinas Norfan began. The volunteers fought bravely alongside the cavalry and infantrymen, taking down the forsaken one by one, ending with 80 of the 108 infantry and cavalry that they rode in with. With Syr Brandon's words, the forces and volunteers headed for Dinas Narfon Keep. Upon arrival, they were greeted by Adeim himself, Lord Tier of Dina Narfon. Following him into the keep, they battled their way through until they reached the room the Dread-Captain resided. The battle against Mikhail began. No waiting, no hesitation, those here to defend and reclaim the land went all in against the Dread-Captain. Swords and magic swirled about in fierce battle until he attempted to get away. Following Mikhail to the roof of the castle, they were met by two crossbowmen who stood in their way, attempted to help the Dread-Captain escape. With one final statement from Mikhail, Adeim plunged his lightforged blade into the Forsaken's chest, watching the light fade from him as he fell to the ground. Adeim, although wounded, stood tall and turned to the warriors, lifting his sword as the signal the Liberation had come for Dinas Narfon. Despite the win, the resistance took a heavy loss, losing more than half of their forces in the battle. This battle would mark the first time the Death Knight raised ghouls in front of others. Departure from Remnant of Lordaeron The Knight spent many seasons with the Remnant of Lordaeron, fighting beside them and overcoming many obstacles. However, their leader's words weighed heavily on the Knight's mind. With questions towards her loyalty to the Alliance and the Ebon Blade, along with some conflicting words about the Light and her soul, the Knight mulled over her options. Returning to Niklos, the Knight explained that she would not abandon the Ebon Blade to completely serve the Alliance and that she placed the Alliance last in her list of priorities due to her treatment by the people of the Alliance after being released from the Lich King's grasp. Continuing on, the Knight would explain that she did not believe that the Light was with her, and declared the higher power had abandoned her long before she died. Her decisions and words angered Niklos, who threatened her and insulted her. Refusing to lend her blade to the Remnant any longer, the Knight took her steed and headed towards Gaytheil's tower, where the two would prepare to travel south to aid the Wolfenhold. Journey to Wolfen Hill Gaytheil had introduced Kora to Dame Iorwyn nic Angelystor the night before, the two quickly hit it off and spoke for some time. Among the talks, Iorwyn mentioned both Kora and Gaytheil joining she and some of her Mynyw in riding a part of their lands called Wolfen Hills. Before them at the cave were several Kolbolds were ready to go, standing in a pack. After listening to Iorwyn speak with the head Kobold, they started aiding them away from the cave they were trapped in. On the way through the Mynyw lands, a group of thieves stopped them. A rather dull interaction that quickly leads into a fight. Kora shined and quickly took out a few of the bandits, something Gaytheil believed was very much needed. Short minutes, it seemed, before the rest of the bandits began fleeing. Instead of running after them, Iorwyn took care of Goewynn who had been injured and the group moved on with the Kolbolds in tow. It was a long walk through the land, much to Gaytheil's dismay. Suddenly, a Mynyw Shieldmaiden came out, attacking a Kobold. Iorwyn quickly spoke up, stating she and those with her were the wardens escorting the Kobolds. Enat, the Shieldmaiden, questioned this, a clear look of confusion across her features. Sheathing her sword, it came to be known that Irowyn was known around here. One of the bandits Kora slew earlier that evening came up in conversation with the Mynyw. It seemed the Quel'dorei was abducted, and unfortunately met a grisly end at the hands of the Ebon Knight. A long talk ensued between the Rhyfellion, Enat and her people, and the Mynyw Kora and Gaytheil were assisting. However, the Kobolds and the Mynyw along with Kora and Gaytheil made camp for several hours, while Goewynn went to see the rites done over the Quel'dorei with the bandits. The hours went by quick and once again they had to move. However, there was an immediate dilemma. Both the village and the Kobolds cave had been attacked and were set ablaze. Gaytheil offered the option to split up and it was taken. Kora and Iorwyn made way to the village while Gaytheil and Jeanne moved with the Kobolds. Immediately upon arrival, they saw a bloody mess, including the Swinemen who assaulted the Kobolds cave. Some of the swinefolk swarmed the two, forcing Gaytheil into a melee. Forming a distortion wave around her person, she managed to fight back the two Pigmen. Not a moment too soon, Kora and Iorwyn showed up, immediately taking care of the Swinefolk attacking Gaytheil and Jeanne, the Wardrummer still standing behind the charging pigmen. Damage was taken, there was no doubt about that, but soon enough the Wardrummer was slain. The Kobolds came out, offering treatment to the injured Mynyw. Rest was needed and rest they received for the night. Kora did not sleep that night, her mind weighing heavily with what happened prior to their journey here. Time with the Wardens Having been charged with protection of the Blackwood after having dealt with the Swinemen and their Rot. Kora remained there for several months, wandering from one end of the forest to the other and back again. Slaying whatever bandit, traveler or witch she could find, the Knight truly didn't seek a balance within the Blackwood. Her only desire was to feed her hunger for pain, even going as far as to kill merchants and bodyguards under the guise of them being "bandits." Kora participated in several of the Wardens' battles in their attempt to retake their home, but only to serve herself and sate her hunger. There was never truly any desire to take the Wolfen Hills for the Wardens, only to keep it within a state of war and conflict as a permanent source to sate her hunger. A Chance Encounter While venturing outside of Stormwind, the Knight met Sanalellah Sunbringer on the road in Duskshire. Due to Kora's disdain for Paladins of any Order, she used her silver tongue to goad Sanalellah into attacking her. As the two opposing forces clashed, the Knight had the upper hand for most of the fight, injuring and wounding Sanalellah fairly well. Deciding to only play with her foe to sate her hunger, the Knight would let the wounded Paladin escape without interference, returning to Stormwind to head back to the Wolfen Hills via the portal there. A Deeper Venture into Necromancy Wishing to further her knowledge of necromancy, the Knight soon ventured into the Plaguelands after life within the Wolfen Hills quieted down to seek the aid of the Onyx Rose Order and their necromancers. She spent several months within their Order, using them to her advantage and absorbing what knowledge she could from them and their texts, here is where she met Valythra Bloodmoon. Eventually the Knight found herself at an impasse with the order, refusing to pledge her life, her soul and her body to the order and their leader. Having found what she sought, the Knight abandoned them to their devices and returned to the Eastern Kingdoms to practice what she learned. Departure from the Wolfenhold Having returned from the Plaguelands and the Order, Kora found herself growing bored with the Wolfen Hills and their lack of conflict and strive. These feelings festered for several moons, growing stronger with every passing day that she wasn't called from the Blackwood to ride to battle. Her frustrations and negative emotions would soon clash with the leader of the Wardens, Iorwyn nic Angelystor during a war meeting where her battle expertise were dismissed in favor of someone of less experience. Realizing her position as merely just a soldier, the Knight took her belongings and abandoned the Wardens to fight their own battles and journeyed North to seek to some unfinished business, ending her tenure as the Abbatoir. A Longing for Home Journeying North on Valiant, the woman rode for some time until she reached the borders of Lordaeron. Cutting through the Western and Eastern Plaguelands, Kora soon arrived at the former shell of her estate, gifted to her by her father. There, perched upon Valiant for days on end, Kora stared at the ruins that were once so lively and active. It was unknown to the Knight how long she sat upon Valiant, staring at Light's Zeal. Valiant soon tore Kora from her reverie, alerting her to a nearby presence. Calling out for the hidden one to show themselves, none other than Valythra Bloodmoon appeared and asked for Kora's aid in learning more of death magics, runecrafting and runeforging, and a request to carve more runes on her arms. The Knight would agree to do so, but only if the San'layn would return the favor and venture within Light's Zeal to seek the whereabouts of an ancient family sword, which had been taken by Kora from her father. The San'layn agreed and with Kora's directions, left her side to do as she was bidden. Kora remained upon the hill overlooking Light's Zeal, eyes watching the village and waiting for Valythra's return. An hour went by before Kora saw evidence of Valythra's progress, which came in the form of a plume of sicken green smoke, from felfire. The Knight scoffed as the abandoned Scourge ghouls awakened and began to swarm. The Knight didn't truly expect Valythra to survive the encounter, but was surprised after a few hours later to see the woman appear, just as the sun began to set over the distant mountains, unscathed and with knowledge that the sword was still where it had been left. The Blood Apprentice Honoring her word, Kora extended a encased hand and aided Valythra in mounting Valiant. As she spurred the warhorse forward, the Knight finally told Valythra the truth. She could not directly teach Valythra runeforging and runecrafting, much to Valythra's dismay. But what she could do, was impart her knowledge of the two skills, allowing Valythra to do as she wanted with Kora's knowledge. The two rode for hours to the northernmost reaches of Lordaeron, deep within the mountains was the runeforge they sought. Kora lead Valythra deep within the Scourge ziggurat and instructed her to lay on the altar. Here she carved the needed runes on Valythra's arms, connecting them on her chest. Afterwards, the Knight imparted her knowledge of runeforging and runecrafting into Valythra. Finishing the knowledge ritual, the Knight took Valythra to the runeforge, to guide her into creating her first runeblade. Vae Victis, Suffering to the Conquered Main article: Mirstone Massacre Eager to see what Valythra was now capable of, and feeling the beginning of hunger pangs, Kora suggested they pay a visit to Mirstone in the name of conquest. Naturally, the San'layn would agree to such an atrocity and the two would mount and journey south to the small village of Mirstone. The village, despite it's high alert status from Valythra's earlier preyings, was meagerly defended by a ragtag group of village men and women. Most had never seen war before, let alone a fully armored and mounted Death Knight. Charging and breaching the village's gate was as simple as walking in. Charging full force through the gate, the first victim would fall, a young man, green and unexperienced in war. Many more would follow in his footsteps, falling beneath the Knight's runeblade and the San'layn's blood magic, until they were confronted by Sanalellah Sunbringer. Sanalellah Sunbringer met Kora in battle a second time, bitter from her loss from their first encounter. The clashing of blades and opposing magics was a fury to be told throughout the ages. Light magic collided against Death and Frost, fighting each other just as the two riders did. Sanalellah, furious from Kora and Valythra's assault on Mirstone put up a valiant effort, refusing to bow to the might of Deathwhisper, but in the end was beaten as waves of ghouls rushed over her allies and Valythra slew what managed to survive the tide of undead. Chosing to live to fight another day, Sanalellah attempted to flee, but this time Kora refused to let her. After Valythra had been dismounted from Valiant by a worgen, Kora gave chase after her enemy. Kora would mortally wound Sanalellah's steed, nearly decapitating it with a single strike and dismounting Sana from her horse, determined to end it all. With unholy fervor burning in her eyes, Kora sought to end Sana's life and take her head for a trophy. Stowing her blade and disembarking from Valiant, the Knight would draw a runedagger and straddle Sanalellah. Deciding to drag out her death as long as possible, Kora slipped the dagger into Sana's flank, piercing her kidney. Twisting the embedded blade, the Knight would remove it before slowly dragging it across Sana's throat. Nearly severing the musculature of Sana's neck, the Templar's execution would soon be stayed as one of Mirstone's worgen pounced on Kora, knocking her from Sana's back and allowing the Templar to escape. After slaying the Worgen and the few who followed him, Kora returned to Mirstone to aid Valythra, killing the worgen who threatened to take her life. Having successfully won the battle and with Mirstone turnly conquered, Kora allowed Valythra to feed on a single human before setting the town to the torch to sate her own hunger. The two spoke on a cliffside overlooking the burning town for a while before Valythra left Kora via Death Gate, leaving the Knight to her devices. “So bittersweet, this is.” Kora said, lowering her mouth to Sana’s ear. If Kora had removed her helmet, there would have been a mocking smirk on her lips. Her armor and gauntlet were so cold, it would’ve been unbearable to any living being. “I almost wish you had gotten away, as I’d love to have bested you in combat again, if only to show you your weakness. Where is your Light now? Surely, I tell you, it has abandoned you to death. I said it comes for us all, did I not? Now it is your time and now I shall have your head as a trophy and it shall adorn my saddle until your skin rots and the birds pluck out your eyes and the maggots devour your tongue.” '- Kora Deathwhisper to Sanalellah Sunbringer.' =Relationships= ---- Friends and Acquaintances * Gaytheil Sunbrook The Knight did not have many friends once she had joined the Remnant, and it remained so for a small amount of time until she met Gaytheil Sunstrike. The two became fast friends, and the Knight finally found someone to confide in. It wasn't until Brewfest, did their relationship strengthens as Gaytheil helped Kora choose a dress for the night. Here would mark the first living being to see the Knight outside of her armor, a vulnerable state for the redhead, and a piece of her humanity. Such a moment strengthened their friendship greatly, and Gaytheil invited the Knight to stay at her mansion, which Kora quickly agreed to. * Colwyn ap Iorwyn An acquaintance from the Liberation of Dinas Narfon, the Knight would become accustomed to his presence during the tavern, and they both shared a moment where Kora showed a bit of humanity. She has not seen the man since the tavern night. * John von Hastings A friend from the Remnant of Lordaeron, John and Kora would become close. She would share with him her feelings on her past, and how she felt about the Light and of the Alliance. Finding a kindred spirit within him, Kora would come to call him friend. Eventually raising him into undead as a Knight of the Ebon Blade, and taking his horse to serve her in undeath. * Mazslin nic Herrin A human with a bit of gnomish blood, this female Kora met while serving with the Wolfenhold. For some reason, the young woman has attached herself to Kora, and attempts to make her see that she is better than what she believes herself to be. Kora is indifferent about the youngster for now, but is quite touched that she tries so hard to make her see the good in herself. Mazslin seems to view Kora as a motherly figure, much to Kora disdain. * [https://moon-guard.fandom.com/wiki/Valythra_Bloodmoon Valythra Bloodmoon] A newly turned San'layn that Kora met during her time in the Onyx Rose Order. The San'layn grew close to Kora, seeking her instruction in runes and death magic. Kora took pity on the San'layn and taught her how to charge runes and then harness the power within, along with the use of death magic. After a while, the Knight soon imparted her knowledge of runecrafting and runeforging to the elf, aiding her in creating her first runeblade. The two have a teacher/student relationship that Kora has no qualms with manipulating if need be. Enemies * [https://moon-guard.fandom.com/wiki/Sanalellah_Sunbringer Sanalellah Sunbringer] A Paladin of the Silver Hand Kora had the displeasure of meeting after raising John von Hastings to undeath. The Templar butted heads with the Death Knight over the raising of John, with their negative feelings towards another and help from Kora's goading turning their disdain for each other into a physical altercation which left Sana wounded. The two would meet again in Mirstone, where they would fight again, with Kora nearly taking Sana's life. Thus forging a hatred for one another and setting it in stone. ''"Sana Sunbringer." Kora finally spoke, twirling her blade ito emphasize her distaste for the half elf. "You remind me of a venereal disease, of a boil. Annoying, irritating, burning and despised. As soon as I think you've been cured and done with, you come back, thinking you can stay and continue to fester. I think it is time for you to be cut out and cast away." - ''Kora Deathwhisper to Sanalellah Sunbringer at their second meeting in Mirstone. =Companions= ---- Frozen Steed An undead horse raised in Pandaria, the warhorse has seen many of Kora's battles since returning to the wakening world. It is completely mindless and bound to the Knight's will, only showing hints of instincts and behaviors from before it's death and resurrection. It is a white horse, whose skin is decaying in several places, most notably it's face, where it's lower part of it's skull shows. It wears a black saddle, and has no armor on it. Lost in one of the many battles in Arathi. Valiant Valiant is a large destrier of the Percheron breed, once gray in hide color, now paler than death itself. It's once lively brown eyes are now a unholy runic blue, caused by the unholy magic that powers its undead body. The horse's body is heavily muscled from years of hard riding and wearing of armor, due to it's use as a warhorse by it's previous owner, John Hastings, who gave the horse to Kora as compensation for agreeing to march on Quel'thalas. Slaying the Horse, the Knight raised it back into unlife where it will serve until Valiant's body breaks or Kora herself dies. Valiant has grown a bit more aggressive and tempermental than he was before. Striking out at Kora's enemies with hooves, and biting those it cannot kick. He is a warhorse through and through, and his aggressive body language does a good job of telling you that. =Musical Influences/Inspiration= ---- Memorial - Caliban No Hope in Sight - PARADISE LOST The Bad Man - I Declare War In the Woods - Ghost Brigade Still Breathing - Those Who Lie Beneath (Don't Fear) The Reaper - Blue Oyster Cult As They Burn Alive - I Declare War =Artwork= ---- Kora2.jpg Category:Remnant of Lordaeron Category:Characters Category:Death Knights Category:Human Category:Grand Alliance Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Silver Hand Chapter Category:Lordaeronian Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Wolfenhold Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Knights Category:Order of the Ebon Blade Category:Order of the Silver Hand